Le voeu d'Ambre
by Anacofleb
Summary: L'histoire de Neville après sa septième année... NevOC


_Disclaimer: Les personnages sont à JK Rowling seul le texte est de moi. _

_Ceci est ma réponse au défi "maman" sur Truegryffondor une toute nouvelle communauté sur Neville dont vous trouverez le lien via mon LJ (et d'ici via mon profil)_

Titre : Le vœu d'Ambre

Pairing : Neville/OC

Rating : G

Résumé : POV Neville

Mots : 773

Quinze ans aujourd'hui que j'ai quitté Poudlard. Je venais à l'époque d'obtenir mes ASPIC. J'étais d'ailleurs assez fier de moi, puisque j'étais admis dans la meilleure école de botanique d'Angleterre.

Néanmoins, les évènements de l'époque m'empêchèrent de commencer mes études la rentrée suivante, me plongeant ainsi que tout le monde sorcier dans une guerre qui dura cinq ans. Ceci malgré l'anéantissement de _celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom,_ quatre ans plus tôt par le désormais plus que célèbre Harry Potter.

Notre monde pansait doucement ses blessures, alors que mon cœur en subissait de nouvelles. Mon père fut le premier à décéder, succombant aux blessures infligées par Bellatrix Lestrange venue parachever son travail. Tandis que ma mère ne devait sa survie qu'aux quelques aurors venus défendre l'hôpital. Un mois plus tard, Grand-mère, qui ne s'était pas remise de la mort de son fils unique, mourut de chagrin.

Suite à leurs disparitions, je choisis de me couper de ce passé douloureux. J'espaçais de plus en plus les visites à ma mère, ces dernières me rappelant trop de souvenirs que je n'étais pas prêt à affronter. De plus, ma mère n'avait jamais vraiment été une maman pour moi. Je ne l'avais d'ailleurs jamais appelée maman.

Comment une femme qui semblait ne pas me voir pouvait-elle être une maman ? Comment devais-je me comporter envers une femme qui ne reconnaissait plus son fils ?

Néanmoins, les temps devinrent meilleurs. J'intégrai la fameuse école l'année qui suivit la fin de la guerre. Le premier semestre, j'y rencontrai une jeune fille adorable nommée Olivia, qui captura mon cœur et ne l'a plus libéré depuis. J'obtins mon diplôme de botaniste au bout de deux ans, et ma douce Olivia devint madame Longbottom un mois après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes. Neuf mois plus tard, ma jeune épouse me donna une petite fille, que l'on prénomma Ambre. J'avais enfin une vraie vie de famille, et tout me semblait parfait jusqu'à ce matin.

Ambre fêtait aujourd'hui son cinquième anniversaire. Comme chaque année pour l'occasion, Olivia lui confectionnait son gâteau préféré, pendant que j'emballais ses nombreux cadeaux. Je vis alors une petite frimousse endormie pointer son nez à l'entrée du salon. Elle s'approcha de moi puis monta sur mes genoux pour me faire un bisou baveux dont elle seule avait le secret.

« Bonjour Petite Fleur

- 'Jour Papa. Dis, y sont pour qui tous ces cadeaux ?

- Quels cadeaux mon ange ?

- Ceux qui sont là, me répond-elle en les pointant de son petit doigt.

- Oh ces cadeaux-là… Ils sont pour ma fille préférée

- Pff ! J'suis ta seule fille alors…Je peux les ouvrir ?

- Tu dois d'abord souffler tes bougies pour faire un vœu

- C'est pas juste ! M'affirma-t-elle en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste ma puce ? Questionna ma tendre moitié en arrivant avec le gâteau.

- Papa y veut pas que j'ouvre mes cadeaux

- Et il a raison tu dois d'abord souffler tes bougies et faire un vœu.

- Vous êtes toujours contre moi d'abord. Puis je veux pas faire de vœu car mes vœux y marchent pas.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- L'an dernier j'ai souhaité voir ma mamie Longbottom et je ne la connais toujours pas.

Les paroles de ma fille me touchèrent en plein cœur. Je n'avais plus besoin de ma mère depuis des années, depuis mon adolescence en fait. Cependant je n'avais pas songé que ma fille puisse avoir besoin d'elle ou de la rencontrer.

Voilà pourquoi je me retrouve maintenant devant la salle Janus Thickey après tant d'années. Ma fille et ma femme se tiennent près de moi. La première serre sa petite main dans la mienne et la seconde me regarde en souriant avant de me faire un petit oui de la tête.

J'attrape alors la poignée de la porte et pénètre dans l'immense chambre. Tout est pareil à mes souvenirs, je retrouve mon ancien professeur qui signe des autographes à une toute jeune stagiaire qui semble un peu mal à l'aise. Puis je la vois, elle, le regard perdu dans le vide avec ses petits papiers de chewing-gum auprès d'elle. Je m'agenouille alors pour me mettre à la hauteur de ma fille.

« Ma chérie, tu vois la dame là-bas assise sur son lit ?

- Celle qui joue avec un papier de chewing-gum?

- Oui celle-là… Elle se nomme Alice Longbottom…

- Comme nous ?

- Oui comme nous…

- Pourquoi papa ?

- Tout simplement car elle est ta grand-mère… mais aussi ma maman… »

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu et si tel est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire._

_Merci d'avance _


End file.
